


Las dos partes de mi corazón son para tí

by BandagedRabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, disforia de género
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandagedRabbit/pseuds/BandagedRabbit
Summary: Comisión para Makicchi ♡
Relationships: Anzu/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Las dos partes de mi corazón son para tí

Tenía al menos un par de minutos de haber llegado al café dónde se reunirían y con prisa ordenaba sus cabellos luego de haberse quitado su boina y es que desde el último trabajo que hizo como modelo para un perfume, los fans no dejaban de acosarle como si fuera una especie de atracción de circo.

Claro que si públicamente le preguntaban al respecto, ella diría que era nada más ‘’parte del trabajo’’ como toda una profesional.

Finalmente luego de pedir un cappuccino y dos sobres de sacarina, su celular sonó con aquella tonalidad que Leo había compuesto especialmente para ella.

**‘’ ¿Anzu? Ah, no te preocupes, me imaginaba que habías tenido un problema en el trayecto, nunca llegas tarde… Hey, no hay problema, esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, así que ten cuidado, no tienes porqué correr ’’** indicó, ausente cualquier tono de reproche que podría haber de su parte, **‘’…Fufu, no seas boba, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todo, pocas veces puedo salir con mi _princesa_ ‘**’ Ah, incluso podía imagina la clase de expresión que estaría haciendo mientras corría hacia el café, que incluso ella misma sonreía bobamente como si la tuviera en frente.

Al despedirse, se quedó mirando su teléfono y revisando los chats.

**[uchuu95]: ** **¡¡¡¡** **Naruuu!!!! ¿Cómo va tu cita? ¿Ya llegó Anzu?**

**[GoldenStar]: No, tuvo un percance con uno de sus tacones, luego se atascó en el tráfico así que la estoy esperando.**

**[tsu_kasa]: Qué mal…justo cuando disponen de un tiempo corto para reunirse, but don’t worry; siendo oneechan, de seguro se las arreglará para llegar cuanto antes.**

**[kumakuma]: ¿Y qué tal te sientes Nacchan, hmn? ¿La ropa es de tu agrado? **

**[GoldenStar]: Ah, claro que sí. Muchas gracias por esmerarte con el conjunto Ritsu-chan, aún no estoy acostumbrada, pero me siento tan cómoda…**

**[Uchuu95]:** ** ¡** **Asegúrate de tomar muchas fotos! ** **¡** **No hay nada mejor que verte con una sonrisa en el rostro, Naru!**

A la rubia no pudo sino escapársele una risita mientras comenzaba a escribir con rapidez.

**[Goldenstar]: Eso haré, eso haré, muchas gracias por el apoyo chicos…**

** [ironic_blu]: No está de más decirte que debes tener cuidado, te arreglé el cabello de forma que no puedan reconocerte y las extensiones son de la mejor calidad, así que no creo que nadie dude de ti.**

**[GoldenStar]: Lo sé, gracias Izumi-chan… de verdad no siento nada fuera de lo normal cuando muevo mi cabeza así que estaré bien.**

**[tsu_kasa]: Bien, deberíamos dejar de poner nerviosa a Naruko-san, la mejor de las suertes para tí, espero que tu cita con oneechan vaya de maravilla.**

El chat se llenó de emojis y stickers a lo que Naruko no podía evitar sentirse en las mejores manos cerca de esos chicos. Knights seguía siendo su familia ya fuera de la academia y no habían hecho más que fortalecer sus lazos al graduarse, cuando se esperaba todo lo contrario de un grupo tan independiente como ellos. Podría decirse que incluso Anzu tuvo un papel grande en que se mejorara la comunicación entre ellos; Anzu permanecía como una luz guiándoles, a la rubia especialmente le había cambiado la vida de tal manera que parecía que nunca podría volver a ser la misma sin su compañía.

No había pasado ni medio segundo cuando bajó el teléfono y se encontró con un ojo azul y otro dorado en frente suyo, tan cerca que casi se cayó de su silla.

**‘’ ¡Naru-chan!’’** El chico la llamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **‘’**** ¡****Naru-chan, n-no pensaba verte aquí!’ **no era nada más ni nada menos que una de las voces de Valkyrie, Kagehira Mika.

**‘’**** ¡****Mika-chan!’’** por supuesto que estaba feliz de verle de vuelta, más Mika no parecía escuchar el volumen de su voz, llamando la atención de los clientes que había alrededor de su mesa, lo cual Naruko quería evitar. Por suerte, Shu le cubrió la boca antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

**‘’Baja la voz ¿No ves que estás llamando atención innecesaria?’’** indicó con su permanente ceño fruncido **‘’ Narukami’’** hizo un gesto con su cabeza, saludando a la rubia sin ningún traspié que mencionar.

**‘’Oshisan, Mika-chan ¿No estaban en el extranjero? No me dijiste nada de que volverías’’ **comentó la rubia haciendo un puchero, pensaba que Mika le decía todo lo que le acontecía, más parecía que se había guardado aquello con mucho afán.

Finalmente cuando Shu pareció reconocer el momento oportuno para soltarle, Mika pudo hablar después de todo, dándole una breve explicación.

**‘’Pensábamos que no sería necesario, puesto que sólo vinimos por unas horas a solucionar un problema con la visa de Oshisan y no me podía distraer más de la cuenta… p-pero es una agradable coincidencia el verte, Naru-chan’’ **Mika se veía muy contento de poder ver a su amiga, más cuando ya habían pasado un par de años desde que habían podido verse cara a cara sin que se tratase de una videollamada **‘’Aquella ropa te queda bien, deberías salir así más a diario’’** quiso agradarla un poco, más Shu frunció el ceño.

‘**’No hagas un escándalo por algo tan pequeño Kagehira, lo haces sonar hasta como si fuese algo fuera de lo común. Las cosas son sólo tal y como deberían ser, como siempre han sido’’ **recalcó Shu **‘’ Iré por el café, antes de que tardes una eternidad ‘’**

Al irse, el moreno simplemente rió suavemente, sentándose al lado de la rubia por unos minutos en lo que esperaba.

**‘’Supongo que ha querido decir que no deberías estar tan nerviosa o llamarás la atención. Naru-chan siempre será Naru-chan, use lo que use’’** Naruko simplemente soltó una leve carcajada que relajó todas las tensiones que podía haber acumulado en aquella larga espera.

**‘’Si ya pareces su traductor oficial, Mika-chan’’ **agregó la rubia aun riendo, parecía que Mika ya había descubierto todo de Shu como para hablar con tanta seguridad y no le extrañaba, pasando tanto tiempo a su lado, incluso siguiéndole a otro país; esos dos definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**‘’Hehe, eso me hace sentir orgulloso…’’** el moreno se había esforzado tanto por entender los sentimientos de su compañero que Naruko simplemente agradecía que Mika pareciera tan feliz a su lado, era todo lo que merecía después de cuanto esfuerzo había puesto en perfeccionarse; ella por su parte también estaba dando lo mejor de sí, aún si el cambio sólo fuera en el exterior, se sentía mucho más libre al menos por unos instantes, como si dejara de llevar un disfraz y tan sólo fuera ella misma.

Naruko y Mika conversaron tan sólo lo que Shu se tardó en ordenar y recibir su orden de los dependientes del local, más no tardaron en reír a carcajadas y sentir que era como si nunca se hubieran separado más el tiempo no tardó en pasar y con ello dio fin a su reunión.

**‘’…¡Buena suerte con tu cita, Naru-chan! Espero Anzu y tú pasen un buen rato juntas’’** agregó Mika antes de despedirse, Shu mientras tanto asentía desde detrás, dirigiéndose al auto para retirarse.

-

Tardó demasiado en poder finalmente deshacerse de aquél horrible embotellamiento en el cuál se encontraba, el tráfico a esa hora le hizo difícil llegar; no había más que culpa y angustia en su corazón por dejar a Naruko por tanto tiempo sola, esperando.

Al principio quiso posponer la cita, en parte porque no le podía dar un tiempo estimado de cuanto tardaría, sin contar que detestaba llegar tarde a sus compromisos, probablemente una costumbre que se había arraigado en ella al convertirse en una productora; pero Naruko parecía tan entusiasmada con verla que realmente no tenía el valor de rechazar tan tentadora propuesta de pasar el tiempo con ella.

Al correr dentro del local se encargó de recuperar el aliento en la entrada, casi estrellándose con un anciano que planeaba salir, a lo que se disculpó luego de unos segundos mientras miraba en dirección a las mesas, más aparte de ver una chica buscando su billetera, no encontró a la susodicha en el lugar. Sus ojos divagaron de un lado a otro y luego fueron a parar a su celular, casi a punto de llamarla, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, su mano fue detenida por un toque suave y una mano cálida envolviendo su muñeca, a lo que decidió girarse, encontrándose de frente con quién parecía salida de un cuento de hadas.

**‘’Menos mal que volví a tiempo, fui al tocador por un momento y la batería de mi celular se agotó’’** explicó la rubia, los mechones cayendo a un lado de su hombro como si naturalmente se hubieran acomodado como enredaderas a acariciar sus mejillas mientras que la coleta alta que llevaba se movía de un lado a otro.

**‘’A-Ah’’** las palabras fueron robadas de su boca con el solo toque de los dedos de la rubia quién decidió ignorar su sorpresa, sumamente enternecida al notar los pómulos enrojecidos de su novia.

**‘’Vamos a pasear un poco al centro comercial, después de todo tienes que compensar a una dama por haberle dejado esperando por tanto tiempo. ’’ **Rió y la tomó de la mano, jalando suavemente de ella hasta que se alejaron del café en medio del rojo velo del atardecer.

**‘’Siento haber llegado tarde… más cuando era una reunión tan importante ‘’ **no esperaba encontrarse con una situación como aquella; después de haberle impulsado por tanto tiempo a perseguir su identidad y sus sueños, lo menos que podía hacer por ella es tomarle de la mano y apoyarla como siempre había hecho, aunque en este caso se sentía impotente de no haber estado ahí temprano, de seguro el cambio la había puesto ansiosa en algún momento.

**‘’No hay de qué preocuparse. Aún tenemos el resto de la tarde’’** indicó **‘’Pareces pasmada… ¿Es que no te ha gustado mi pequeña sorpresa?’’** preguntó la rubia, sin embargo contrario a los sentimientos de Anzu, era por primera vez que se sentía insegura en toda la tarde y es que el silencio de Anzu le había puesto los nervios a flor de piel.

**‘’No es eso, al contrario’’** se apresuró en negar aquellas palabras ‘**’ Mi impresión de ti no ha cambiado en mucho, siempre te ves maravillosa, pero hoy definitivamente siento como si tu brillo me hubiese encandilado ‘’** y era difícil mirar a una mujer tan hermosa y elegante, los tacones acentuando su altura y sus piernas cubiertas por aquellas medias con un patrón sobrio de diamantes; el vestido de por sí era precioso, el verde jade acentuaba sus ojos y su tés pálida, más la belleza no estaba completamente en la ropa, sino en quién la usaba.

**‘’Anzu-chan, me harás sonrojar’’** agregó sin poder esconder una sonrisa tímida, su mano inconscientemente estrechándose sobre la impropia.

**‘’Pff, está bien que sea así, que una vez seas tú la que se sonroja y no yo’’** bromeó la castaña mientras caminaba a su lado, sus dedos entrelazándose con los impropios **‘’Aunque me ha llamado la atención tu decisión. Nunca habías tomado un particular interés en estas ropas desde que nos graduamos y verte así ahora realmente me ha sido una sorpresa’’**

Naruko se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en qué contestarle, divagando entre las razones por las cuales había decidido justo ese día en especial.

**‘’Recuerdo que hace unos meses atrás me hallaba muy deprimida por un comentario de una fan en un _meet & greet_, de cómo le parecía varonil y encantador que luego se transformó en un artículo de una revista que se titulaba: _Arashi, el tigre de Knights’_’** cuando Anzu recordó el incidente, su ceño se frunció **‘’ Luego recibí muchas invitaciones de pequeños espacios de televisión, todos querían mis secretos de como lucir tan masculino y motivado en mi trabajo, sin embargo estaba al borde del colapso, de verdad sólo quería huir’’ **

Las dos terminaron tomando asiento en una banca frente a los estacionamientos del centro comercial, Naruko aun intentando explicarle en detalle sus razones.

**‘’…Sin embargo tú dijiste que no importaba lo que los demás vieran, ni lo que pensaran de mí sino lo que yo pensaba y veía en mí misma; que no importaba como luciera ni como era la persona que yo dejaba ver en los escenarios, siempre sería a quién amas y que no era relevante el camino que tomase, con tal de que llegase a mi meta personal. En ese momento pensé: ‘’Rayos, de verdad adoro a esta chica… es tan fuerte, tan talentosa, amable y lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida’’ **Anzu parecía que iba a sacar humo de las orejas con lo avergonzada que estaba al recordar aquél suceso, aunque para ella no había sido tan importante, puesto que siempre había aceptado la condición de la contraria como algo natural y nunca hubo en ella réplica o cuestionamientos, lo cual ponía a la rubia a descansar en ese aspecto.

**‘’Yo prometí que te apoyaría…cuando decidimos estar juntas, hice un voto. Si bien no soy realmente un rey o un príncipe como en los cuentos de hadas, sé que puedo tomar la forma que quiero a tu lado y conseguir la fuerza que necesito para hacer todo lo que me propongo; lo mismo va para ti, incluso si hay momentos en que sólo nos sentimos frágiles y solitarias orugas en un mundo enorme y aterrador, lleno de peligros; no hay duda de que todos apuntamos al mismo destino, convertirnos en las más bellas versiones de nosotros mismos y extender nuestras alas para alcanzar el cielo. ’’ **Anzu acarició las manos de la rubia con gracia, sosteniéndolas entre las suyas como si fueran el más delicado de los tesoros **‘’ Por eso no quiero que temas… porque estaré aquí apoyándote’’** la castaña deseaba con suma intensidad que la contraria depositara plena confianza en su resolución al respecto, en que le creyera que no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo y que estaría a su lado mientras ella la necesitara.

Naruko sintió sus mejillas húmedas al escucharla e inconscientemente acarició estas con sus dedos, algunas gotas mojando su palma a lo que Anzu se apresuró en abrir su bolso, buscando unos pañuelos desechables que siempre traía consigo.

**‘’Oh no… se me arruinará el maquillaje’’** comentó la rubia con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sus manos moviéndose sin saber que hacer a lo que la castaña le contuvo y con mucho cuidado delineó el contorno de sus ojos con el papel a una distancia muy íntima, a lo que Arashi pareció aclarar todos sus sentidos por unos segundos.

**‘’ ¡Eso nunca pasará en mi guardia!’’ **decidida, la productora revisó que cada uno de los aspectos de su novia estuvieran impecables, lo cual le dejó espacio para ser tomada por sorpresa cuando los labios de la rubia se posaron sobre los de ella.

**‘’No estamos trabajando ¿Sabes? Puedes relajarte un poco, princesa ‘’ **una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en los labios de la reina de Knights, quién ya parecía haber mejorado su humor por completo; sin embargo Anzu aún yacía congelada en el mismo sitio, ya que no era exactamente buena con las demostraciones de afecto en público.

No era como si Anzu no lo disfrutase, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de descuidar los detalles como parte de su trabajo; una sobrecarga sensorial, varias de sus neuronas preocupándose en no ser vistas por algún paparazzi y darle problemas a Knights, pero por otro lado, todo parecía almíbar cuando estaba en sus brazos, incluso podría derretirse ahí mismo sin ser capaz de evitarlo.

**‘’Me relajaría si Naruko-san me diera una señal de que va a hacer ese tipo de cosas… ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve y se arma otro escándalo?…’’ **era imposible dejar la guardia abajo cuando parecía que con los años la rubia se había vuelto mucho más atrevida y decidida.

**‘’Es más entretenido de esta forma, aunque si bien también me encanta la expresión que haces cuando esperas un beso, la expresión que haces cuando eres atrapada sin previo aviso es francamente invaluable ¡Ojalá pudiera inmortalizarlo en una foto! pero ya que no traigo mi cámara, tendrás que conformarte con que lo memorice, lo grabaré en mi retina y en mi corazón ‘’ ** y así mismo la miró fijamente, algo que hizo a la castaña fruncir el ceño.

**‘’ ¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso, Naruko-san?’’ **completamente seria, aguardó por su respuesta con una expresión de desaprobación, parecía que sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

**‘’Shh, ya lo estoy haciendo, lo estoy grabando lentamente en mi mente, quédate quieta’’ **aunque contrario a su petición, Anzu comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro como si con eso pretendiera darle una lección **‘’ ¡No! ¿Por qué me llevas la contraria? ’’ **La rubia comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro también, intentando llegar a una posición que le diera plena vista de su rostro, más la contraria seguía evitándola, riéndose mientras hacían el ridículo en medio del parque.

**‘’ Porque eres una boba en verdad…’’ **murmuró Anzu, agarrando sus mejillas **‘’Sin embargo, me haces demasiado feliz ‘’**incluso en esta clase de situaciones apenas podía molestarse o más bien, ni siquiera llegaba a hacerlo.

Si bien la cita había sido demasiado accidentada y aún sí sólo disponían de un poco de tiempo, Naruko pensaba en lo suertuda que era de tener unos compañeros tan amables como lo eran el resto de Knights y ¿Qué decir de su novia? Si no fuera por ella que la impulsaba cada día a llegar un poco más lejos, teniendo el cuidado de no forzarla en el proceso, sentía enorme dicha de sólo ser ella misma y estar viva en ese momento y ese lugar.

¿Cómo no estar satisfecha ni amarse un poco más a sí misma? Si había gente que estaba dispuesta a aceptar todos los lados de ella, incluso los que ella rechazaba, no había ya excusa para que ella no aceptase que quería cambios y que no estaba contenta con su situación actual.

Ese día Naruko se sintió respirar con un poco menos de dificultad.


End file.
